


Work and Reward

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy has a pet name for Hermione. Hermione doesn't like it but she might have found a way to make it work for her.





	Work and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 28 prompt 'princess'

Hermione scowled after Pansy as she flounced off towards the dormitories. Harry and Ron stared after her as well but then turned to Hermione.

“Did she just call you ‘princess’?” Harry asked.

“As a pet name?” Ron added, looking a bit sick. “Parkinson does pet names?”

Heat burned across Hermione’s cheeks. The study schedules she’d been trying and failing to make with them could wait.

“That is none of your business, Ronald,” she said curtly, as she shoved her planning notes into her bag and stood quickly. Time to retreat. If their reaction to a stupid sarcastic pet name would be anything like when they’d found out she and Pansy had started dating, she wanted nothing to do with them.

“Ooh, look at that,” Ron teased. “Rushing off to her...hang on, does that make her your prince then?”

After sending him a look as full of disdain as she could manage, she marched off towards the dormitories herself. Behind her, they both started laughing and she was tempting to turn around and wallop them with her bag. But revenge could wait.

When she reached her room she flung the door open so forcefully it slammed against the wall. Inside the room, Pansy yelped and dropped the book she’d been holding.

“Bloody hell,” she gasped, putting her hands on her hips. “You sure know how to make an entrance, princess.”

Hermione’s cheeks burned anew. “Why are you calling me that?” she asked, fumbling for the door and slamming it shut behind her. Without care, she tossed her bag down by her bed and stomped over to Pansy, putting her hands on her own hips. “I said no pet names!”

Pansy cocked her head a little to the side and smiled. “Oh, but what better name for you? You’re so famous you may as well be Gryffindor royalty. Princess suits you.”

“It does not!” Hermione spluttered. “Princesses are girly, and demure, and, and...”

Really, she didn’t know what the hell princesses were, but they weren’t her.

“Oh, I was thinking more of the kind of princess who would say ‘sod it all’ and ride off to fight her own dragon,” Pansy said, her smile only widening. She closed the distance between them in what could only be described as a prowling walk, all the more so as it made Hermione take a step or two back.

“How would you like it if I called _you_ a princess?” Hermione scowled, fighting the urge to step back again. She wasn’t going to let Pansy fluster her all over again. She took the passive role too easily with her and was determined to stop.

“I’d prefer empress or queen, if I’m being honest.”

Hermione snorted. “Of course you would.”

Pansy made a tutting sound and reached up to press a light thumb between Hermione’s eyebrows.

“You’re grumpy today, aren’t you? Exams are still three months away, you stress to easily and too early.”

Hermione slapped her hand away. “You don’t stress enough.”

“Hey, I let you make me a study plan,” Pansy scoffed. “I’m at least one step ahead of those oafs of yours.”

“You only did that to make me like you more,” Hermione muttered, still hating that it had worked even though she was aware of the motive behind it.

Pansy hummed and reached out to twist some of Hermione’s hair around her fingers.

“Obviously,” she smirked. “But do tell me, princess, what can I do to put you in a better mood today? How may I... _serve_?”

Hermione flushed with heat so fast she almost felt a bit dizzy. Pansy picked up on it immediately, of course.

“Like that, do you?” she purred, leaning closer until they were almost kissing.

As much as Hermione wanted it, she was still smarting a little over the pet name and had a far better idea that would knock out two birds with one stone.

“How about you go and force Harry and Ron to make a study plan,” she said. “Then maybe we’ll see about a reward.”

Pansy made a considering sound. “Didn’t think you had it in you to be so manipulative.”

Hermione stepped back before she gave in and kissed her. “I bet you love it.”

With a shrug, Pansy sauntered over to the door. “Be back in five, princess. And I’ll be expecting a reward.”

Without another word she left and Hermione stared at the door as it closed behind her. She hadn’t really been serious...or at least, she hadn’t expected Pansy to actually try.

An odd fluttery sensation started up in her stomach and she scowled down at it. That appeared at the most ridiculous moments.

She didn’t expect Pansy back in five minutes or even within an hour but, as she kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed, she found herself thinking up rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> DONE, OMG DONE all 28 days!!! and on time!!! (1 hour left until March here XD)
> 
> And I think the average fic length is longer than when I did Sapphic September too!! So at the very least I've improved for length! And I did my longest wlw so far for day 21!
> 
> And now I'm gonna go nap for, like, eternity XD my brain needs a break


End file.
